Back to Nature: Sunny Summer
by Princess Fantasia
Summary: Kelanjutan dari "Back to Nature". Musim panas telah tiba. Dengan datangnya Kai si pemuda pantai, masalah di Mineral Town semakin bertambah. Apalagi dia jelas punya masalah dengan beberapa penduduk setempat, terutama Rick. Belum lagi dengan masalah lainnya. Mau tidak mau Jack harus menanganinya.
1. Let's Swim!

Bunyi bel dari setiap kalung sapi berdentang beriringan dengan langkah para hewan ternak itu menuju halaman padang rumput yang telah Jack buat pada setengah lahan ladangnya. Dia juga telah memagarinya agar tidak dimasuki anjing liar. Karena tidak semua lahan bisa dia urus sebagai kebun sayur dan buah saking luasnya, maka dia mengubah sebagian untuk dijadikan lahan rumput untuk ternaknya yang berupa sapi dan domba supaya mereka bisa memiliki makanan saat dibawa ke luar kandang. Barley berpesan untuk jangan selalu mengurung mereka di kandang agar tidak stres. Itu juga bisa mempengaruhi hasil susu mereka bila sampai stres.

Marley, kuda yang dititip di kebun Jack, juga terlihat sangat menyukai padang rumput yang dibuatnya itu. Sejak pagi, anak kuda itu berlari dengan semangat mengelilingi hamparan hijau itu. Brown juga kadang ikut berlari untuk sekedar main-main saja. Jack tertawa kecil melihatnya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sikat untuk mulai menyikat satu per satu badan ternaknya itu agar bulu di badan mereka tetap terlihat bersih dan rapi. Terutama untuk domba yang bulunya begitu lebat.

Awan-awan kecil yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin, membentuk bayangan di tempat Jack berdiri. Pemuda petani itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap ke langit di mana matahari tertutupi oleh awan-awan kecil yang lewat.

"Musim panas...," gumamnya.

Ya, semusim telah berlalu. Sama sekali tidak terasa baginya kalau dirinya sudah melewati satu musim di tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Menjadi seorang petani di kebun yang diwariskan oleh mendiang kakeknya.

Musim panas juga merupakan musim yang paling penuh kenangan bagi Jack. Karena di musim itu cukup banyak yang terjadi di masa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun, yang paling mengenang adalah perpisahan. Berpisah dengan teman masa kecilnya. Juga berpisah dengan sang kakek yang dia sayangi. Wajah keduanya jadi terbayang lagi di benak Jack.

Jack tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak boleh bersedih lagi pada hal yang telah lalu. Ada banyak hal yang telah menantinya di waktu sekarang dan akan datang. Dia juga masih berusaha mencari tahu siapa teman masa kecilnya itu walaupun sekarang sudah ada dugaan. Tangannya yang memegang sikat mengepal erat.

"Aku... akan berjuang di sini."

Setelah semua ternaknya terurus, Jack pun berlari kecil menuju pantai karena hari ini adalah hari Festival Renang.

* * *

"**Back to Nature: Sunny Summer"**

**Sequel dari "Back to Nature"**

**Harvest Moon©Natsume**

**Warning: OOC (kelihatannya), update lambat, typo bertebaran, dll...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let's Swim!**

Tanggal 1 musim panas. Untuk memperingati pergantian musim tersebut, diadakan Festival Renang. Hampir seluruh penduduk Mineral Town datang untuk merayakannya dan beberapa orang mengikuti perlombaan renang. Jack ikut perlombaan itu karena jelas dia itu bisa berenang. Di sekolahnya dulu juga dia pernah ikut klub renang dan lomba renang.

Dia akan bersaing dengan beberapa peserta lain. Tentu saja sebagai orang yang akan bekerja di pantai, Kai menjadi peserta utama dalam perlombaan itu. Dia selalu ikut setiap tahunnya. Dan tentu saja dia adalah ahlinya renang sehingga selalu menang. Peserta lainnya adalah Gray, Trent, Jeff, dan Harris. Gray cuma berpartisipasi saja. Trent menganggap berenang merupakan olahraga yang baik buat kesehatan. Jeff juga cuma berpartisipasi saja walaupun mengaku dirinya paling lambat dalam berenang. Harris pun begitu. Dia ingin memeriahkan festival kali ini.

Sebelum memulai perlombaan, para peserta melakukan pemanasan dulu. Jack melakukan pemanasan sambil memandangi laut. Dia jadi teringat pada saat menemukan Claire musim lalu yang mengambang di tengah laut sana setelah kapal yang ditumpanginya terkena badai. Kenangan yang cukup mengerikan. Itu sebabnya tidak heran kalau Claire tidak kelihatan di pantai saat ini. Sebelumnya juga gadis itu tidak terlihat pernah mendatangi pantai. Datang ke pantai hanya akan membangkitkan kenangan pahit itu.

"Wow, celana renang yang bagus."

Jack langsung berbalik dan menemukan Ann, Claire, dan Popuri sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Halo," sapa Ann.

Popuri cuma melambai pelan. Sedangkan Claire hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kami datang untuk menonton perlombaan," lanjut Ann. "Aku tahu kau pandai berenang karena sebelumnya kau yang menyelamatkan Claire saat dia terapung di laut—"

"Ann!" tegur Jack.

Ann segera menutup mulutnya. Sadar alasan dirinya ditegur keras oleh Jack seperti itu. "Maaf... Aku lupa."

Jack, Ann, dan Popuri memandang Claire yang berdiri di antara Ann dan Popuri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," ucap Claire, tetap tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jack cemas.

"Ya."

Jack akan menganggap Claire jujur saja mengenai hal itu karena kelihatannya dia memang baik-baik saja walaupun Jack masih merasa kalau gadis pirang itu tetap akan memiliki perasaan lain terhadap tempat yang berdekatan dengan laut tersebut.

"Kami akan menonton dari atas dermaga. Jangan sampai kalah, ya." Ann kemudian mengajak kedua gadis yang bersamanya untuk menuju dermaga. Jack cuma terus memperhatikan mereka. Di sana mereka terlihat menyapa May dan Stu yang sudah dari tadi berada di sana.

"Kelihatannya kau cukup dekat dengan para gadis," Kai datang menghampiri Jack yang masih terdiam.

Jack menoleh. "Menurutku biasa saja," sahutnya. "Aku baru semusim di sini. Kurasa aku tidak sedekat itu. Terutama dengan Claire."

"Gadis pirang itu, ya? Kudengar dari beberapa orang di Inn kalau dia terdampar di sini setelah kapal yang ditumpanginya karam."

"Ya, begitulah," sahut Jack pelan. "Sebaiknya kau jangan membahas itu di depannya, Kai. Dia belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima kejadian itu. Masalahnya ada salah seorang kenalannya yang hilang karena kejadian itu."

"Aku mengerti. Tenang saja," sahut Kai sambil berbalik. "Lagipula... aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan." Pemuda berkulit gelap itu kemudian melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Jack yang kembali terdiam sambil terus menatap kepergian pemuda itu.

"Semua peserta lomba renang, harap berkumpul di tepi pantai. Perlombaan renang akan segera dimulai!" Thomas memberi pengumuman melalui pengeras suara yang dibawanya.

Semua peserta renang segera ke garis _start_ yang merupakan daerah laut dengan kedalaman hingga mencapai pinggul, dengan urutan Kai, Gray, Jack, Trent, Jeff, dan terakhir Harris. Para penonton juga mulai memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada para peserta lomba renang.

"Hei, Jack," panggil Gray yang terdengar agak berbisik. Jack menoleh. "Kau tadi berbicara apa dengan Kai?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Memang kenapa?"

"Entahlah, tapi sejenak tadi rasanya ekspresi Kai jadi tidak seperti biasa."

Jack menatap Kai sebentar. Saat ini tidak ada yang terlihat berbeda dari Kai yang biasanya. Tapi, Jack kembali teringat pada kata-kata Kai sebelum dia beranjak tadi.

"_Lagipula... aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan."_

Kata-kata itu sudah jelas artinya bagi Jack.

Jack mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Gray, menurutmu Kai itu seperti apa?"

"Entahlah... Aku jarang bicara dengannya. Apalagi dia datangnya cuma setahun sekali ke sini," jawab Gray.

"Ah, benar juga. Kau 'kan anti-sosial sebelumnya," ujar Jack, baru ingat.

"Tapi, aku kadang melihatnya tidak begitu akrab dengan beberapa penduduk. Terutama Rick," sambung Gray.

"Ya, aku tahu itu," sahut Jack sambil melirik ke arah yang lain. Sebab dia sudah mendengar sendiri curhatan kakak Popuri itu yang berapi-api, terutama bagian Kai.

Suara Thomas kembali terdengar dari pengeras suara. "Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul, 'kan? Akan kujelaskan peraturannya. Peraturannya sederhana saja. Kalian semua hanya perlu berenang hingga tiba di batu karang di sana. Rick yang berada di sana akan memastikan siapa yang sampai terlebih dahulu."

Di batu karang besar yang dimaksud yang terletak cukup jauh dari tepi pantai, terlihat Rick yang melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

"Kalian semua, berjuang, ya!" serunya.

"Semuanya mengerti?" Thomas kemudian mengeluarkan pistol suara yang diangkat tinggi. "Baiklah, semua peserta, bersiap..."

Para peserta mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

"MULAI!"

Dengan bunyi pistol yang ditembakkan ke udara, para peserta lomba langsung terjun dan berenang secepat yang mereka bisa. Para penonton bersorak menyemangati mereka.

Di saat para peserta lain berenang menggunakan gaya bebas, cuma Kai yang gaya berenangnya cukup mengejutkan Jack karena dia benerang seperti lumba-lumba dan sangat cepat. Tidak heran dia selalu menang. Gray, Trent, dan Harris juga cukup cepat dalam berenang walaupun tidak secepat Kai. Sedangkan Jeff, dia yang paling tertinggal sehingga membuat Sasha yang sudah tahu kalau Jeff itu lambat dalam berenang, cuma bisa menghela nafas di tempat duduknya di bawah payung besar dekat tangga.

Jack tidak mau kalah. Dia mempercepat renangnya. Gray yang awalnya sejajar dengan Jack, mulai ditinggal sedikit demi sedikit. Gray yang merasa dirinya akan disusul, juga mempercepat renangnya. Keduanya berlomba tanpa menyadari kalau mereka juga mulai mempersempit jarak dengan Kai yang berada paling depan.

"Ayo, Jack!" seru Ann selantang mungkin.

Claire menatap antusias. Sedangkan Popuri malah terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa, Popuri?" tanya Ann yang menyadari tingkah Popuri itu. Claire yang mendengarnya juga jadi menoleh pada gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"A... Aku bingung harus mendukung yang mana," ucap Popuri yang semakin kebingungan saja. Dia bahkan terlihat hampir menangis. "Aku ingin mendukung Kai, tapi aku juga ingin mendukung Jack."

Baik Ann maupun Claire tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Memang akan sulit memilih mendukung yang mana bila ada dua orang atau lebih yang merupakan kenalan dekat malah bersaing di suatu perlombaan seperti ini. Ann sendiri juga pasti akan kebingungan kalau sampai Cliff juga ikut karena dia juga ingin mendukung Jack.

Garis akhir tinggal sedikit lagi. Rick semakin serius memperhatikan agar tidak salah menentukan pemenang karena ada tiga peserta yang hampir dalam posisi sejajar mendekat, yaitu Jack, Kai, dan Gray. Mereka bertiga berenang dengan sangat cepat. Peluit yang sudah terpasang di mulut Rick, siap ditiup begitu ketiganya hampir mencapai garis akhir.

"PRIIIIIIT!"

Rick meniup panjang peluitnya, tanda ada yang sudah mencapai garis akhir di mana yang telah mencapainya adalah ketiga peserta terdepan itu. Mereka bertiga sampai terengah-engah karena benar-benar berenang dengan kecepatan penuh. Kemudian disusul oleh Trent dan Harris. Sementara Jeff masih agak jauh dari garis akhir.

"Pemenangnya...," Rick mengangkat bendera segitiga kecil berwarna merah yang dibawanya. "Jack!"

Para penonton bersorak riuh. Beberapa sambil bertepuk tangan. Jack tertegun. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan memenangkan perlombaan. Rick juga tampaknya tidak bohong dengan kemenangannya. Biarpun sebenci apa pun dengan Kai, Rick tidak mungkin sengaja mengumumkan kalau dirinya yang menang. Sebab Popuri sendiri memberitahu kalau Rick selalu yang menjadi juri dalam lomba renang dan perlombaan sebelumnya Kai yang selalu memenangkannya.

"Selamat, Jack," ucap Gray.

"Selamat untukmu, Pendatang Baru," ucap Kai. "Ini pertama kalinya aku kalah dalam perlombaan renang. Tapi, berikutnya...," suaranya menjadi serius, "aku tidak akan kalah."

"Akan kutunggu," sahut Jack.

Semua peserta renang dan juga Rick kembali berenang ke tepi pantai. Lalu, Thomas secara resmi memberi selamat pada Jack atas kemenangannya. Beberapa penduduk yang menonton kemudian menghampiri Jack dan memberinya selamat atas kemenangannya. Rick terlihat yang paling senang dengan kemenangan Jack. Dia sampai memukul keras bahu petani itu beberapa kali saking senangnya.

Popuri menghampiri Kai saat kedua temannya yang bersamanya menghampiri Jack untuk memberinya ucapan selamat.

"Sayang sekali, ya, tahun ini kau tidak menang. Tapi, kau sudah berusaha dengan baik seperti biasa," ucapnya.

"Yah, memang. Aku sangat tidak menyangka si pendatang baru itu bisa mengalahkanku dalam bidang yang paling kukuasai." Kai menatap Jack yang sedang berbicara dengan Claire dan Ann.

Popuri juga ikut menatap Jack. Tersenyum tipis. "Jack itu... memang tidak bisa diduga."

Raut senang Rick mendadak berubah menjadi seram begitu dia memergoki adik satu-satunya kini sedang berbicara berdua dengan Kai. Pemuda berkacamata itu ingin menghampiri Kai untuk melabraknya, tapi Jack yang menyadarinya segera menahannya sebelum terjadi keributan yang tidak perlu. Kai sendiri malah pura-pura tidak tahu dan melangkah pergi untuk berganti pakaian yang membuat Rick tambah kesal dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

**Welcome to My Fic! \\(^O^)/**

Musim kedua dimulai! Musim panas menurutku akan ada lebih banyak kejadian yang terjadi di luar _event_ yang ada di _game_. Pastinya juga kebanyakan mengenai permasalahan-permasalahan dengan Kai. Dia itu hobi sekali buat masalah.

Oke, kita selanjutnya ke _review_ dari chap terakhir musim sebelumnya...

To **Satsuki Kobayakawa**: Kecepetan, ya, updatenya... Waktu awal membuat fic BTN juga sebenarnya dalam waktu rentan segitu. Itu cuma karena lagi semangat saja. Kalau lagi WB, ya... biasa deh... Lambatnya amit-amit. Typo, nanti aja diperiksanya #dilemparpanci.

To **Bijuu vs jinchuuriki**: Cewek mana pun yang dianggap cocok menggunakan gaun pengantin, pasti malu-malu juga jadinya. Apalagi yang biasanya terlihat hampir tidak pernah bergaya feminim. Dan maaf, lupa dijawab pertanyaan mengenai ikan legendarisnya itu. Sebelumnya sama sekali tidak kepikiran mengenai ikan-ikan itu. Soalnya nyebelin banget nangkapnya. Susah. Selama bermain _game_, cuma satu ekor yang didapat. Itu juga cuma sekali. Karena cuma satu yang didapat, yang berarti cuma satu yang diketahui ciri-cirinya. Ikan lainnya tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa. Nanti kucari dulu info bentuk ikannya sambil mempertimbangkan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cerita atau tidak.

To **Muneyoshi**: Arc Musim Panas telah tiba~

To **ainagihara**: Makasih komentarnya. Tidak masalah kalau jadi curhatan. Nggak beda jauh denganku yang kalau jawab review pakai curhatan juga #ngakudenganbangganya.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Terima kasih telah membaca~

~Princess Fantasia~


	2. Popuri's Request

**Chapter 2: Popuri's Request**

Musim panas memang identik dengan udara yang panas dan terik. Tapi, tidak menghalangi para penduduk Mineral Town dalam beraktifitas. Apalagi Jack yang kerjanya di ladang yang terbuka. Setelah mengurus kebunnya yang baru ditanam dengan tanaman baru, Jack berteduh di bawah pohon apel. Biarpun di sana ada sarang lebahnya, itu tidak mengganggunya. Lebahnya juga tidak merasa terganggu dengan dirinya yang cuma duduk saja di bawah pohon. Brown juga ada di sebelahnya. Berbaring dengan santai menikmati hembusan angin sejuk musim panas.

Jack melihat sarang lebah di atasnya. Sarang lebah itu dibuat di sana setelah terpancing dengan bunga yang ditanam olehnya dan Popuri musim lalu. Karena sekarang sudah pergantian musim, bunga itu pun mati. Terpaksa Jack pun harus mencabutnya dan membuangnya. Memang agak merasa bersalah juga pada Popuri yang begitu senang saat menanam bunga itu.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menggantinya saja?" gumamnya, berpikir. Saking seriusnya berpikir, dia sampai tidak sadar kalau sudah ada orang di sebelahnya.

"Halo, Jack."

Jack menoleh dengan agak kaget karena baru sadar sudah ada orang di sebelahnya. Si gadis berambut merah jambu. "Popuri... Halo," balasnya.

"Jangan melamun terus. Nanti kesambet," nasihat Popuri. Dia memandang kebun Jack yang separuhnya telah menjadi padang rumput yang ditempati para ternak. "Dalam semusim tempat ini kelihatannya sudah banyak berubah. Padahal sebelum kau datang, tempat ini begitu terlantar."

"Aku memang ingin tempat ini kembali bagus seperti dulu. Seperti saat Kakek merawatnya. Biarpun Kakek merawatnya sendiri, tempat ini selalu tampak bagus saat itu," ujar Jack yang juga ikut memandang kebunnya.

"Kau sudah mengganti tanamanmu?" tanya Popuri setelah melihat gundukan tanah yang sebelumnya ditumbuhi tanaman kebun, kini telah kosong.

"Ya, aku sudah menggantinya. Kemarin semua tanaman musim lalu telah mati," jawab Jack. "Juga bunganya..."

"Aku sudah tahu," sela Popuri. "Mau tidak mau bunga itu pasti akan mati saat pergantian musim. Aku tinggal di sini. Jadi sudah tahu akan hal itu."

Jack lega mendengarnya. Dia kira Popuri akan marah karena bunganya telah dicabut karena sudah mati.

"Kau menanam apa saja musim ini?" tanya Popuri sambil duduk di sebelah Brown yang masih berbaring santai.

"Aku baru menanam tomat dan jagung. Aku berencana menambah tanaman lain besok," jawab Jack.

"Kau menanam dalam jumlah banyak, ya?"

"Begitulah. Ternakku sudah bertambah. Jadi, aku perlu biaya tambah untuk merawat mereka."

Jack sudah memiliki 5 ekor ayam yang dua di antaranya masih berupa anak ayam, 2 ekor sapi, dan 2 ekor domba. Itu jumlah yang sudah cukup banyak. Apalagi Jack merawat mereka sendiri. Kadang ada bantuan dari Claire kalau dia sedang menganggur di Inn.

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati menanam di musim ini. Di sini, saat musim panas, sering terjadi badai," Popuri berpesan dengan serius.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Saat aku berkunjung ke sini dulu, badai juga sering terjadi saat itu." Jack teringat pada saat liburannya waktu masih kecil itu. Badainya begitu besar. Lebih parah daripada saat terjadi di musim semi lalu.

"Kau punya cara untuk mengatasinya?" tanya Popuri.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. Di Perpustakaan tidak ada buku tentang menjaga tanaman dari badai. Kurasa aku harus pandai-pandai saja menyelamatkan tanaman yang terkena badai agar tidak semuanya mati. Lagipula sekarang masih berupa bibit. Jadi, itu tidak masalah."

"Tapi, biasanya badai itu terjadi mulai akhir minggu pertama musim panas. Biasanya sudah ada yang hampir siap panen, 'kan, kalau menanam sejak awal musim?" celetuk Popuri.

"Rasa-rasanya di sini cuacanya menguji kesabaran sekali, ya?" sindir Jack.

"Mineral Town memang seperti punya pikiran sendiri untuk para penghuninya."

Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa sebentar setelah itu.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau kemari, Popuri?" tanya Jack. Gadis itu kelihatannya datang bukan cuma sekedar berkunjung.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin di rumah dulu," jawab Popuri agak menunduk.

"Ada masalah?"

Popuri cuma menghela nafas berat.

"Tentang... Kakakmu dan Kai?"

Popuri mengangguk pelan. Jack seharusnya sudah tahu dari awal.

"Tadi pagi Kai datang ke rumah. Dia cuma datang menyapa saja karena hari ini dia akan mulai membuka pondok di pantai. Setelah dia pergi, entah kenapa aku malah menemukan Kakak begitu cemberut sambil menatapku. Aku jadi tidak enak. Makanya aku ke sini."

Jack tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa mengenai kebencian Rick terhadap Kai itu. Menurut penilaiannya terhadap Kai yang telah beberapa hari berada di Mineral Town, memang gaya Kai itu terkesan merendahkan. Bicaranya yang sok keren pun bisa membuat siapa pun jengkel bagi yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Terutama untuk laki-laki. Tapi, Jack entah kenapa tidak begitu merasa sikap Kai itu perlu dibenci. Dia hanya merasa itu memang gayanya saja. Bukan berarti dia mau bersikap buruk pada orang lain. Kalau mendadak Kai merubah gayanya itu, orang-orang yang sudah tahu seperti apa Kai pasti jadi merasa aneh bahkan mungkin horor. Semuanya pasti langsung menanyakan "Kau ini siapa?".

"Hei, Jack. Menurutmu Kai itu buruk?" tanya Popuri, menatap Jack serius. Dia benar-benar perlu pendapat orang lain mengenai Kai yang selalu dianggap buruk oleh kakaknya.

"Memang belum lama aku mengenalnya, tapi sejauh ini aku tidak punya prasangka buruk apa pun padanya. Biasa saja," jawab Jack.

Wajah popuri menjadi berseri. Senyum cerahnya merekah di bibirnya. "Baguslah. Aku kira kau juga berpikiran buruk tentangnya."

"Semua orang punya cara penilaian yang berbeda," ujar Jack. "Kakakmu itu... kurasa mungkin saja dia bersikap seperti itu karena kau memberikan perhatian lebih pada Kai dibanding padanya yang merupakan kakakmu."

"Maksudmu cemburu?"

"Kurang lebih. dia itu, 'kan, sayang sekali padamu."

Popuri tampak berpikir sebentar. "Sepertinya begitu. Kakak memang mulai bersikap seperti itu semenjak Kai pertama kali datang. Tapi, tetap saja cara Kakak bersikap sangat membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku juga merasa tidak enak pada Kai karena selalu ditatap benci oleh Kakak walaupun dia cuma lewat."

Jack mematung. Sungguh. Sebenci itukah Rick pada Kai? Rasanya agak... kelewatan. Apalagi kebenciannya itu sudah menahun.

"Kau pernah mencoba membicarakan hal ini pada kakakmu?" tanya Jack.

"Sering malah. Tapi, Kakak terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Kai."

"Susah kalau begini," desah Jack.

"Apa kau bisa membantu, Jack? Tolong bantu supaya Kakak tidak lagi bersikap buruk pada Kai." pinta Popuri. Gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh dalam permohonannya. Brown yang mendengar nada bicara Popuri yang serius itu membuatnya terbangun dan menatap gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kakak begitu benci padanya. Tapi, aku sangat tidak ingin melihatnya terus-terusan membenci Kai. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka berdua terus-terusan terlihat bermusuhan. Itu menyakitkan." Mata Popuri sudah berkaca-kaca. "Kai memang tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya dibenci, tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin ini terus berlangsung."

Jack benar-benar tidak tega melihat Popuri yang bersedih seperti itu. Itu mengingatkannya pada Claire saat mendapat kabar mengenai kapal yang ditumpanginya. Juga Elli yang bersedih karena sedang ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya yang menjadi relawan di tempat lain. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah seperti itu lagi. Brown pun jadi tampak ikut-ikutan sedih melihat wajah Popuri yang seperti itu.

"Popuri," panggil Jack pelan. "Aku tidak yakin apakah bisa mengubah pandangan Rick terhadap Kai. Berubah atau tidaknya tergantung Rick sendiri. Juga tergantung Kai. Tergantung keputusan mereka sendiri."

Popuri tertunduk. Dia berpikir Jack tidak akan bisa melakukannya juga.

"Tapi."

Wajah Popuri kembali terangkat menatap Jack.

"Aku akan mengusahakan untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan mereka. Kalau mereka memang memikirkanmu, mereka pasti akan mencoba untuk merubahnya. Walaupun sepertinya akan memakan waktu."

Senyum Popuri kembali merekah. Dia sampai tidak sadar telah melompat dan memeluk erat Jack. "Terima kasih, Jack. Terima kasih."

"A, ah... Ya," sahut Jack, perlahan membalas pelukannya dan mengusap pelan kepala gadis itu.

Popuri kemudian melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya tak lagi terlihat sedih. Senyum masih terkembang di bibirnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Jack. Jadi, tolong, ya."

Jack tersenyum. "Ya," jawabnya.

Popuri pun pamit kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Karena sekarang dia sudah tidak lagi merasa gundah, Popuri pasti bisa kembali menjalankan harinya dengan baik sekarang.

"Wah, kau terlihat dekat sekali dengan Popuri."

"GYAAAAAA!" Jack berteriak histeris dengan sangat tidak bermutunya. Dia berbalik dan membentak siapa pun yang tiba-tiba nongol di belakangnya itu. "Bisakah kalian berhenti tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu, Ann, Claire?!"

"Kaunya saja yang tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar kalau sudah serius pada satu hal," balas Ann.

"Padahal kami juga tidak bersikap ingin mengagetkanmu," tambah Claire.

"Setidaknya waktu menyapa jangan di saat telah berada tepat di belakangku," ucap Jack yang masih deg-degan karena kaget. "Lalu, ada apa kalian ke sini? Kalian tidak kerja?"

"Hari ini pengunjung sedang sepi," jawab Ann. "Mungkin karena panasnya agak menyengat hari ini, makanya jadi malas keluar rumah. Karena sepi, kami jalan-jalan saja ke bukit. Pemandangan awal musim panas cukup bagus dari sana. Lalu, waktu baliknya kami melihat kau dan Popuri sedang berbincang-bincang. Wajah Popuri terlihat senang sebelum kemudian pergi. Karena penasaran apa yang kalian bicarakan, makanya kami datang menghampiri. Tapi, kaunya malah kagetan begitu."

"Siapa pun pasti kaget kalau tahu-tahu kalian sudah ada di belakang," protes Jack. "Memangnya kalian tidak kepanasan? Siang-siang begini ke gunung."

"Aku sering berada di dapur yang lebih panas dari ini. Jadi, aku sudah terbiasa," jawab Ann enteng.

"Di kota asalku udaranya lebih panas dari ini. Jadi, aku juga sudah terbiasa," jawab Claire sama entengnya dengan Ann, tapi dengan sikap yang lebih tenang.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahan berada di suhu yang panas seperti sekarang?" ejek Ann.

"Rumah dan sekolahku dipasangi AC. Jadi, biarpun sedang musim panas, aku tidak begitu merasakannya kecuali aku keluar dari bangunan. Makanya aku tidak begitu tahan dengan suhu yang tinggi begini. Waktu kunjunganku ke sini, udaranya tidak sepanas sekarang," jelas Jack.

"Yah, aku akui kalau sekarang udaranya memang terasa lebih panas dari yang dulu," ucap Ann. "Lalu, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelah Jack. Claire juga ikut duduk dan duduk di sebelah Ann. Brown entah kenapa jadi berpindah tempat duduknya menjadi di pangkuan Claire dan kembali berbaring tidur sambil menikmati hembusan angin dan ditambah elusan tangan gadis pirang itu di kepalanya. Nyaman sekali.

"Cuma membicarakan tentang hubungan Rick dan Kai yang sepertinya makin memburuk," jawab Jack.

"Dan kau mau mencoba mengatasinya?" tebak Ann.

"Mau tidak mau," jawab Jack. "Masalahnya melihat mereka yang semakin bermusuhan sangat menggangu. Popuri sampai bersedih melihat keduanya yang seperti itu. Itu lebih membuatku tidak tega membiarkannya."

"Ya... Aku juga merasa kasihan pada Popuri kalau begitu," sahut Ann.

"Apakah kau sudah punya cara untuk mengatasinya?" tanya Claire.

"Belum, sih... Aku baru saja mau memikirkan bagaimana mengatasi masalah yang satu ini. Sebab kebencian Rick pada Kai itu sudah menahun. Pasti sulit."

"Yah, belum lagi bukan cuma Rick saja yang tidak menyukainya," tambah Ann.

"Astaga... Apa, sih, yang sebenarnya diperbuat oleh Kai sampai seperti ini?" keluh Jack, tidak habis pikir. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Aku juga ingin membantu mengatasi masalah yang satu ini," kata Claire. "Kalau terus begini, bukan cuma kita yang terganggu. Seluruh penduduk juga."

"Aku setuju!" sahut Ann.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Aku sama sekali belum memikirkan solusinya," kata Jack serius.

"Pertama, kita harus cari tahu dulu apa yang sebenarnya dipermasalahkan oleh mereka. Kita bisa menanyakannya pada mereka," ujar Ann.

"Kalau mengenai Rick, sejauh ini kurasa dia kalah pamor dan cemburu adiknya lebih dekat pada Kai," kata Jack.

"Tapi, kelihatannya lebih dari itu, deh," sahut Ann. "Kita cari tahu lebih lanjut dulu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menanyakannya langsung pada Kai," kata Jack.

"Dan kami akan menanyakan ke beberapa penduduk yang berkunjung ke Inn," kata Claire.

"Termasuk Gray dan Cliff. Mereka, 'kan, sekamar," tambah Ann.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja sekarang," ucap Jack bersemangat.

**Welcome to My Fic! \\(^O^)/**

Oke, awal konfliknya dimulai. Kurasa dari sini ceritanya akan menjadi ribet. Biasanya yang ribet begini yang membuatku mudah kena WB. Maunya membuat masalah yang simpel, tapi jadinya malah seperti ini. Semoga kelanjutan ceritanya tidak bermasalah.

Tambahan: Di Chap 1 ada sedikit tambahan pada awal cerita.

Selanjutnya ke _review_~

To **ainagihara**: Sudah ditambah.

To **Muneyoshi**: Ya, semangat!

To **Yuuki moon chan**: Sama penasarannya kenapa Kai malah jadi misterius di sini. Perasaan awal rencananya tidak kayak gini.

To **Bijuu vs jinchuuriki**: Kucing itu akan selalu di sana. Biarpun dikasih atau tidak, akan selalu ditemui Claire setiap hari, 'kan? Dianya juga tinggal di Inn, kok.

To **Naizuki Shirvia**: Tidak masalah dipanggil begitu. Waktu awal-awal memang mungkin penulisannya masih diperhatikan agar tidak typo. Tapi, nanti mulai ke belakangnya bisa bermunculan satu per satu. Permasalahan Kai itu sebenarnya cuma tidak akur dengan bebera penduduk setempat seperti di _game_. Tapi, sepertinya di cerita ini permasalahannya akan lebih rumit.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca~

~Princess Fantasia~


	3. Investigation

**Chapter 3: Investigation**

"Rick, kau seharusnya tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu pada Kai."

"Apa!? Kau memihaknya juga, Karen!? Kenapa semua gadis di sini selalu menganggapnya begitu?"

Jack yang hendak melewati Poultry Farm untuk menuju pantai karena jaraknya lebih dekat, terhenti begitu dari kejauhan terlihat Karen dan Rick yang berada di samping kandang ayam peternakan tersebut. Berdebat hebat.

"Aku bukan bermaksud memihak! Aku cuma ingin bilang kalau kau jangan terus-terusan begini. Tidak ada gunanya. Ini sudah terlalu lama," bantah Karen. "Lagipula apa yang sebenarnya kau benci darinya?"

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? Dia itu sombong, merendahkan orang-orang, terus saja begitu sampai dia pergi nanti," jawab Rick. "Apa yang seperti itu patut dibela? Kalian saja yang tidak tahu seperti apa wajah aslinya!"

"Aku tahu."

"Heh?"

"Aku tahu dia melakukan itu pada beberapa penduduk."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tetap membelanya kalau kau tahu dia seperti itu?" Rick semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak begitu!" Karen menyangkal dengan suara yang ditinggikan juga. Rick sampai terdiam walau raut kesal masih ada pada wajahnya.

"Hanya saja ...," Karen melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "bisakah maklumi saja? Memang kadang sikapnya tampak menyebalkan, tapi dia tidak pernah melukai siapa pun, 'kan?"

"Dan membiarkannya merendahkan orang-orang seenaknya? Tidak mungkin aku akan memakluminya!" tolak Rick mentah-mentah.

Karen menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Raut kesal kembali diperlihatkannya. "Tidak heran kau tidak pernah bisa akur dengan Popuri karena kekeraskepalaanmu itu, Rick," gumamnya.

"Apa!?" alis Rick semakin terpaut rapat. Tapi, dia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Karen gumamkan.

"Dewasalah sedikit!" desis Karen sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rick begitu saja.

"Karen!"

Karen tidak memedulikan panggilan Rick itu dan tetap berjalan menjauh ke jalan yang berlawanan dengan arah Jack datang. Lalu berbelok ke arah jembatan. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Jack.

Rick masih diam di tempatnya dengan raut kesal yang belum juga hilang. Jack berlari kecil menghampirinya. Tidak terlalu dekat. Namun, Rick yang tertunduk tampak tidak menyadarinya atau mungkin tidak memedulikan kedatangannya.

"Kai yang benar dan aku yang salah? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya?" gerutunya.

Jack merasa itu bukan waktu yang tepat baginya untuk mengajak bicara pemuda berkacamata itu. Dia pun segera beranjak saja dari sana. Dia kemudian berhenti di pertigaan jalan, melihat Karen yang masih terus berjalan dengan wajah kesal. Dari pembicaraan barusan, sepertinya Karen mengetahui sesuatu. Tapi, dengan kondisinya yang sedang kesal juga, Jack berencana untuk bertanya lain kali saja.

Perjalanannya menuju pantai dilanjutkan sambil berharap mendapat waktu yang tepat untuk menggali informasi dari gadis itu.

"Keadaannya kenapa jadi semakin memanas begini?" gumam Jack bingung. Di tangga di sebelah Yodel Ranch, dia berhenti. Wajahnya memandangi langit yang begitu biru tidak berawan. "Musim panas yang benar-benar _panas_ ..."

-x-x-

Jack sudah mencapai tangga menuju pantai, tapi dia berhenti di sana sebentar. Matanya melihat Kai yang sedang berdiri diam di tepi pantai. Menghadap ke arah laut yang menghembuskan angin cukup kencang. Mengibarkan sedikit bagian belakang bandana ungunya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Jack menuruni tangga. Ketika itu, Kai berbalik hendak kembali ke pondok tempatnya membuka usaha. Dia pun melihat Jack yang datang.

"Yo, Pendatang Baru," sapanya. "Mau membeli sesuatu dari pondokku?"

"Kurasa," jawab Jack setibanya di depan Kai. "Aku juga ... ingin berbicara denganmu."

Kai menatap terkejut untuk beberapa saat. Lalu, senyum sinis khasnya kembali terukir di bibirnya. "Yah, terserah. Lagipula kau pengunjung pertama di hari pertama aku buka," ucapnya sembari kembali berjalan memasuki pondoknya. Jack mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Belum ada yang datang?" tanya Jack sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di depan pondok milik Kai tersebut.

"Biasanya agak sorean baru ada yang datang. Di jam segini, semuanya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, 'kan?" jawab Kai. Dia mengambil satu gelas panjang dari rak dan meletakkannya di bawah alat pemarut es. Sebuah balok es diletakkan juga pada alat tersebut dan diputar dengan menggunakan tuas yang ada di atasnya. Es yang terparut mengisi gelas di bawahnya.

"Apa cuma dari Mineral Town saja yang datang?" tanya Jack.

"Tidak, kadang ada beberapa kapal turis yang mampir sebentar di sini untuk istirahat sebelum kembali melanjutkan pelayaran mereka," jawab Kai. Tangannya masih sibuk memarut es hingga memenuhi gelas. Lalu, menuangkan sirup stroberi di atasnya dan menancapkan sebuah sendok kecil berganggang panjang. "Daerah ini masih termasuk jalur kapal kecil yang biasa dilewati untuk menuju ke daerah pariwisata. Kapal pesiar tidak bisa langsung menuju ke daerah tersebut sehingga harus berganti kapal dengan kapal kecil untuk ke sana," jelasnya.

"Kau tahu banyak, ya," kagum Jack.

"Tentu saja. Aku 'kan sering berlayar," sahut Kai. Gelas berisi es serut yang dibuatnya tadi, diletakkan di hadapan Jack.

Jack menatapinya bingung. "Aku ... belum memesan, Kai."

"Untukmu, sebagai tamu pertama yang datang. Kau tidak perlu bayar yang ini," jelas Kai.

Jack tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih." Dan satu sendok es serut disuap masuk ke mulutnya. Dingin es merambat cepat ke seluruh kepala. Serasa membeku. Pemuda petani itu sampai meringis menahan dinginnya. Kai malah menertawakannya dengan tawa yang tidak begitu keras.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Kai kemudian, mengingatkan kembali tujuan awal kedatangan Jack.

Jack hendak menjawabnya ketika Kai malah menyela.

"Tentang pertentanganku dengan beberapa penduduk, 'kan?" tebaknya.

"Untuk saat ini hanya tentang Rick saja," jawab Jack serius. "Walaupun tidak masalah juga bila kau mau menjelaskan masalahmu dengan penduduk lain," tambahnya.

"Kau orang baru di sini. Untuk apa juga kau mengurusinya?"

"Kalau kujawab bahwa ini permintaan Popuri?"

Kai terdiam beberapa saat. "Popuri, ya?" desahnya.

"Dia tidak ingin melihatmu terus-terusan bertengkar dengan kakaknya. Dia ingin kalian berbaikan. Jadi, bisakah kalian ... menghentikan perkelahian kalian?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang Kai berikan, tapi Jack tetap terus bertanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian pertengkarkan selama ini? Jujur saja aku masih agak kurang mengerti. Tidak bisakah dibahas secara damai agar semua ini tidak terus berlangsung?"

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari Kai. Jack kembali menatap bingung.

"Sebenarnya ... aku sama sekali tidak tahu juga apa yang membuat mereka marah padaku. Aku hanya berbicara jujur tentang mereka, tapi mereka malah marah-marah. Tidak terima. Karena aku tidak mengatakan kebohongan, jadi ... itu bukan salahku, 'kan?"

Untuk beberapa saat Jack terdiam mendengarnya. Dia sudah mulai mengerti sedikit permasalahannya. Kata "jujur" tersebut sepertinya yang menjadi masalah utamanya. Kelihatannya Kai ini saat berkomentar sesuatu, tidak mengenal yang namanya "_filter_". Wajar saja dia dimusuhi kalau sampai komentarnya kelewat jujur. Belum lagi dengan gayanya berbicara.

Penduduk yang kena _kejujuran_nya pun tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Tidak bisa menerima dengan kepala dingin walau yang dikatakan Kai bukanlah kebohongan. Bisa dibilang ... kedua pihak sama-sama salah, sih ... Ditambah tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Kalau seperti itu, memang tidak akan ada selesainya.

"Kau ini ... suka mencampuri urusan orang, ya?" celetuk Kai tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Kau pikir begitu?" tanya Jack polos.

"Lihat saja apa yang kau lakukan sekarang. Kau tanpa ragu mau terlibat di dalamnya setelah Popuri meminta bantuanmu."

"Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Namanya juga membantu. Lagipula dia tetanggaku. Tinggal tepat di sebelahku," balas Jack.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kai.

Alis Jack naik sebelah.

"Kau yakin mau menolongnya hanya karena itu?" Kai memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Mmm ... Begitulah," jawab Jack. "Ayolah ... Selesaikan dulu permasalahanmu itu atau kau tidak akan pernah akur dengan mereka yang sudah memusuhimu."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar. Aku pun tidak mencelakai siapa pun," bela Kai.

"Ingatlah Kai, perkataan itu bisa lebih tajam dari pedang ... Kau memang tidak mencelakai siapa pun secara fisik, tapi perasaan yang terluka lebih sulit untuk disembuhkan," pesan Jack.

Senyum Kai semakin lebar dan terlihat meremehkan. "Perlukah aku mengingatnya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Jack bisa mengerti kenapa Rick bisa sampai emosian bila berhadapan dengan pemuda yang satu ini.

"Aku sadar betul ada orang-orang yang tidak suka dengan gayaku, tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak melibatkan perempuan dan juga anak-anak dalam pertengkaranku dengan mereka, terlebih Popuri," lanjut Kai.

Biarpun tadi sempat merasa kesal, Jack akui untuk yang satu ini Kai patut dipuji. Kalau diingat-ingat juga, memang tidak ada perempuan dan anak-anak yang bermasalah dengannya. Bisa tidak melibatkan masalahnya dengan orang lain yang tidak sepantasnya bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan.

"Nanti reputasiku bisa jatuh di hadapan para gadis cantik," lanjut Kai lagi dengan sok kerennya.

Aku tarik pemikiranku tadi, batin Jack langsung.

-x-x-

Menghadapi Kai berkaitan dengan permasalahannya ternyata tidaklah semudah yang Jack bayangkan. Ada saja yang bisa membuatnya menghindar dari posisi yang-dianggap-bersalah. Tapi, caranya menanggapi yang tetap tenang itu perlu diacungi jempol. Walaupun tujuannya adalah untuk menjaga reputasi di hadapan para gadis, tapi bisa tenang saat bertikai bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, dia bisa jadi magnet masalah," gumam Jack yang kini sedang berjalan kembali menuju perkebunannya. "Dari orang-orang yang tidak menyukai sikapnya, terutama."

Baru juga tiba di depan gerbang kebunnya, Jack melihat seseorang datang dari arah jembatan di sisi lain kebunnya. Berlari cepat dengan begitu berenergi. Siapa lagi yang memiliki kecepatan gerak seperti itu selain si tomboy Ann.

"Kita ke bukit!" ajak gadis itu langsung.

"Heh? Tung― Waaa!"

Belum juga ada persetujuan dari yang diajak, Ann sudah menariknya berlari ke arah Mother's Hill tanpa bisa dilawan. Beberapa kali Jack tersandung hampir jatuh karena tidak bisa segera menyesuaikan diri dengan kecepatan lari Ann yang lebih cepat dari dugaan.

Tak sampai lima menit, keduanya telah tiba di taman bunga Mother's Hill. Di sana ternyata sudah ada Gray, Cliff, dan Claire yang duduk menunggu di bawah pohon cemara. Menghindari sengatan sinar matahari musim panas yang lebih menyengat dari musim sebelumnya.

"Kenapa ada Gray dan Cliff juga?" tanya Jack saat melihat kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Mereka 'kan sekamar dengan Kai, pasti tahu sesuatu," jawab Ann, masih menyeret Jack hingga berada di bawah bayangan pohon dan menyuruhnya duduk di hadapan teman-teman mereka yang sudah menunggu itu.

"Sudah kubilang, percuma bertanya padaku, Ann," gerutu Gray. "Kau lupa aku tidak pernah peduli padanya apa pun yang dia perbuat? Kau malah tetap menyeretku ke pertemuan konyol ini."

"Ini bukan pertemuan konyol, Gray. Kau pun harus bisa ikut menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di desa ini sebagai salah satu penduduknya," tegur Ann yang ikut duduk di sebelah Jack. "Sekali pun kau tidak peduli, aku jamin kau akan merasa terganggu juga."

"Tidak juga," jawab Gray enteng.

Tingkat antisosialmu sepertinya sudah parah, ya.

Semua membatin kompak, kecuali Claire.

"Aku sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak begitu tahu tentang dirinya," kata Cliff. "Dia itu ... orang yang susah ditebak apa yang dipikirkannya. Semuanya tertutupi oleh sikapnya. Setiap kali ada sesuatu, dia langsung bersikap begitu."

"Aku pun berpendapat sama," ujar Ann.

"Jadi, intinya tidak ada yang tahu," timpal Gray. "Oke, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Pemuda bertopi UMA itu hendak bangkit dari duduknya, tapi bajunya ditarik oleh Ann dan membuatnya duduk kembali.

"Jangan begitu, Gray. Kita pikirkan solusinya sama-sama," tegur Ann.

"Ayolah ... Kalian membuang waktu liburan berhargaku," protes Gray.

"Kau libur?" tanya Jack heran. Seharusnya hari ini Saibara masih membuka tokonya.

"Kakek mengalami encok karena salah posisi tidur semalam. Jadinya tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Dokter pun mengatakan kalau Kakek istirahat saja dulu sementara. Makanya hari ini aku libur," jelas Gray. "Padahal aku sangat menantikan hari ini karena biasanya di hari toko tutup pun aku tidak libur."

"Justru karena kau libur, makanya ini bisa jadi kesempatanmu untuk berinteraksi dengan yang lain," timpal Ann. "Daripada kau cuma diam-diam di kamar atau pergi ke Perpustakaan saja."

Gray mendadak mematung. Salah tingkah. Kaget karena hobinya pergi ke Perpustakaan ternyata diketahui oleh Ann yang notabene lebih sering di dapur. Padahal membahasnya saja tidak pernah.

"Mary juga jarang sekali keluar dari perpustakaannya. Kurasa aku juga perlu menyeretnya," tambah Ann.

"Kalau untuk Mary ... kurasa jangan sampai kau bertindak begitu," tegur Jack. Kalau sampai berbuat demikian, yang ada Mary malah kebingungan dan mungkin bisa panik juga. Sikapnya yang kalem dan pendiam, terlihat jelas dia tidak akan mudah beradaptasi dengan situasi yang mendadak berubah. Apalagi kalau mendadak dilibatkan dalam suatu masalah seperti ini.

"Bicara tentang berinteraksi, bukannya Cliff juga jarang ke mana-mana selain ke Gereja?" Jack melirik ke arah Cliff. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini juga?" tanyanya.

"Kisah yang serupa dengan yang dialami Gray," jawab Cliff singkat dengan nada pasrah.

"Tentu saja kau juga akan kuajak, Cliff. Jarang-jarang ada kejadian yang membuat kita bisa mendiskusikan hal ini bersama-sama," kata Ann. "Seharusnya aku juga mengajak Mary sekali pun dia sedang bekerja."

"Itu sama saja kau mencoba menyeretnya paksa, Ann," tegur Jack.

"Kalau tidak salah," Claire yang sedari tadi diam saja, akhirnya membuka suaranya, "masih ada orang lain yang bermasalah dengan Kai, 'kan? Siapa lagi orangnya?" tanyanya untuk mengembalikan topik utama pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, yang itu ... Paman Duke," jawab Ann.

"Paman Duke? Dia punya masalah apa dengan Kai?" tanya Jack.

"Ng ... itu ... Kalian jangan beranggapan kalau aku ini sedang bergosip, ya," pinta Ann. "Ini berkaitan dengan putrinya yang telah pergi dari sini, Aja."

"Aja? Bukannya itu nama produk anggurnya?"

"Mereka memang menggunakan nama putri mereka untuk itu. Mungkin saja berharap putrinya akan kembali pulang bila melihat nama produk mereka itu. Sebagai tanda kalau mereka masih menyayangi mereka," jelas Ann. Suasana sedikit terasa muram mendengar sepenggal penjelasan itu.

"Dulu ... Aja pergi dari sini," Ann melanjutkan. "Waktu itu aku tidak begitu tahu apa alasannya. Tapi, belakangan kudengar kalau dia sepertinya ingin mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik di kota. Kai pun telah mengetahui mengenai kepergian Aja, yang menurutku didapat langsung dari Bibi Manna mengingat dia cepat akrab dengan wanita. Ditambah Bibi Manna sekali curhat, semuanya diungkapkan dengan rinci. Aku juga tidak begitu ingat kapan Kai mulai bermusuhan dengan Paman Duke, tapi yang jelas sepertinya Kai telah mengatakan sesuatu berkaitan dengan kepergian Aja yang membuat Paman marah. Dan karenanya juga ... Paman jadi lebih sering mabuk-mabukkan."

Jack ingin sekali tepuk jidat setelah mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi dimusuhi karena perkataan. Kai benar-benar tidak mengenal yang namanya "_filter_" kata.

"Kalau begini ... berarti sudah jelas apa masalahnya," ucap Jack.

Semua perhatian, bahkan Gray yang tadinya tidak ingin peduli, langsung tertuju pada Jack.

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Cliff.

"Aku sudah berbicara sebentar dengan Kai tadi. Lalu, mendengar masalah Rick serta Paman Duke, bisa disimpulkan Kai itu cuma bicara kelewat jujur. Dia sama sekali tidak memilah mana yang menyinggung dan mana yang tidak, yang penting perkataannya bukanlah kebohongan. Biarpun bukan kebohongan, tetap saja tidak baik juga kalau bicara tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Belum lagi gayanya yang sudah seperti itu," Jelas Jack.

"Intinya ... memang Kai masalahnya," simpul Gray.

"Tidak juga sebenarnya," sangkal Jack. "Karena bukan kebohongan ... seharusnya itu bisa menjadi bahan renungan. Tapi, yang menerima _kejujuran_ Kai itu malah terbawa emosi. Ditambah terus-terusan begitu tanpa sekali pun mencoba menelaahnya dengan kepala dingin. Jadi, mereka juga salah."

"Kalau begitu," Claire angkat bicara lagi, "mereka seharusnya cuma perlu menyadari kesalahannya masing-masing. Maka, masalah ini akan selesai."

"Yang jadi masalahnya justru yang itu. Apakah mereka mau mengakui kesalahan masing-masing?" ujar Jack.

Semuanya termenung. Tidak mudah bagi siapa pun untuk mau mengakui kesalahan mereka. Itu pun kalau mereka sadar dengan kesalahan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka diajak saja ke Bilik Pengakuan di Gereja?" saran Cliff. "Mereka seharusnya bisa mengakui kesalahan mereka dengan bebas di sana tanpa ada rasa terganggu."

"Ya, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus," sahut Ann.

"Memang bukan ide yang buruk, tapi apakah itu akan membuat mereka mau saling memaafkan?" tanya Jack. "Menurutku ... tetap saja mereka perlu saling mengakui kesalahan mereka. Itu akan bisa membuat masalah diantara mereka jadi lebih jelas dan membuat mereka jadi bisa lebih mengerti lagi. Kalau melakukannya di Bilik Pengakuan, Pastur tidak akan memberitahu apa masalahnya dan mereka jadi tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka permasalahkan."

"Ah ... benar juga," sahut Cliff. "Bilik Pengakuan hanya digunakan untuk melakukan pengakuan yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh orang lain."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang ada benarnya, sih," sahut Ann.

Gray menatap Jack intens. "Biarpun sebelumnya kau sering bertindak konyol, ternyata kau bijak juga, ya, Jack. Biarpun ini bukan pertama kalinya," celetuknya dengan nada agak serius.

Jack tersentak. Kali ini dialah yang jadi salah tingkah. "Be, begitu ... kah ...?"

"Ya ... Jack memang terdengar sangat bijak," sahut Claire. "Kau pun sangat memikirkan apa yang terbaik bagi orang lain."

"Aku juga merasa begitu setelah mendengar semua perkataanmu barusan. Terdengar keren," puji Ann.

Wajah Jack merona malu. Belum pernah sebelumnya dia dipuji untuk hal semacam ini.

"Yah, jadi kesimpulannya kita hanya perlu membuat mereka mengakui atau setidaknya sadar dengan kesalahan mereka itu," sambung Ann.

"Kalau itu yang ingin dilakukan, berarti harus menunggu saat yang tepat. Langsung melabrak tidak akan membantu menurutku," kata Gray.

"Jadi ... sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu saat itu tiba," ucap Claire.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

-x-x-

Pertemuan yang sempat dianggap "konyol" oleh Gray, berakhir saat hari sudah hampir menjelang sore. Gray masih menggerutu karena pada akhirnya dia tidak benar-benar beristirahat di hari liburnya yang langka. Cliff dan Ann mencoba menghibur, tapi _mood_ pemuda itu sudah kelewat jelek. Beranggapan percuma dihibur karena hari sudah berlalu.

Jack dan Claire cuma menonton mereka dari belakang sambil sesekali tertawa maklum.

Mereka pun akhirnya melewati tangga menuju kolam air panas. Jack terhenti saat sekilas melihat ada warna merah jambu di atas sana.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku mau ke atas sana dulu," kata Jack tiba-tiba sambil menaiki tangga ke atas.

Ann, Cliff, dan Gray saling memandang. Sedangkan Claire memandang ke arah Jack yang semakin menjauh.

"Ya, sudah. Kita pulang duluan saja," ajak Claire sambil mendorong pelan punggung Ann yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Oke, kita pulang!" sahut Ann. Dia pun mendorong dua pemuda yang bersama mereka untuk kembali berjalan.

Sementara itu, Jack tiba di puncak tangga.

"Ternyata memang benar sedang ada di sini," ucapnya ketika melihat Popuri sedang memandangi sungai. Gadis itu pun berbalik ketika melihat kedatangan Jack.

"Oh, Jack?"

Jack berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut merah jambu itu. "Sedang apa di sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Popuri menjawab sambil memalingkan pandangan.

Jack menghela nafas. "Rick lagi?"

"Ah, tidak! Bukan begitu!" sangkal Popuri cepat. "Memang Kakak terlihat sedang marah, tapi ... aku tahu dia habis bertengkar dengan Karen. Aku sempat bertemu Karen di alun-alun yang juga tampak kesal saat aku pulang dari Gereja. Dia pun menyebut-nyebut nama Kakak. Aku tidak ingin sampai mengganggu Kakak di rumah. Makanya aku ke sini."

Jack pun jadi teringat pertengkaran Rick dan Karen sebelum dia bertemu Kai tadi. Pertengkaran yang alot.

"Kau di sini sudah lama?" tanya Jack.

"Tidak, belum lama, kok," jawab Popuri sambil menggeleng pelan. "Jadi ... Jack, bagaimana dengan permintaanku itu?"

Jack diam sesaat. "Masih perlu waktu. Kuharap kau bisa bersabar."

"Tentu saja aku akan sabar," Popuri menjawab dengan senyum tipis. "Ini bukan perkara mudah."

Popuri berbalik, menghadap kembali ke arah sungai. "Maaf, sudah merepotkan," lirihnya.

Jack tersenyum tipis. "Tidak masalah."

**Welcome to My Fic! \\(^O^)/**

Akhirnya kembali melanjutkan fic yang terlantar ini. Padahal ceritanya masih panjang, tapi sudah menunda selama ini. Yang penting lanjut dulu, deh.

Lalu, terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau bersabar dan masih menantikan cerita ini. Maaf karena membuat menunggu lama lagi seperti sebelumnya.

~Princess Fantasia~


End file.
